Journeying Onward
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Sequal to The Hidden Secret! No one has seen the wolves in four years, Link is the new mayor of Ordon, and Zelda has her hands full with Theron and Thora. At least the world is free of darkness...right?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey! Remember me? Yay! I'm back with the sequal to The Hidden Secret. Now, to Link's request, I got a new muse just so I'll give him a break. Now, meet my new muse! Duh-duh-duh-duh-duhhh!**

**Fenrir: ...Big whoop.**

**Me: Be enthusiastic, Fenrir. You should be happy!**

**Fenrir: Why?**

**Me: Because I said so. Now, do the thingymajig.**

**ElementalGuardianProtector: OH MY.**

**Me: Hey, why are you here, my wonderful perverted friend?**

**EGP: Same as last time. Zoltan.**

**Me: T.T ...Why, Zoltan...?**

**EGP: Hey! Has he said it yet?**

**Fenrir: No.**

**EGP: Yay! I wanna say it! SylphWindDancer, my buddy, owns nothing!**

**Me: Here we go...**

_**Legend of Zelda: Journeying Onward**_

_**Prologue**_

**"Get the others here! The storm's coming!"**

**"Alright! You wait here, and I'll go get 'em!"**

**"Be careful."**

**"I'll be right back."**

4 years. That's how long it'd been since the wolf pack containing Fenrir, Melissa, Artemis, Arla, Alethea, Mogra, Fell, and Larka had last seen the Hero of Twilight and the royal Twilis. They had moved in towards the mountains, and found a nice and deep - but not too deep - cave to stay in for now. It was winter, and all the game had run, so they'd be forced to go back to the plains of Hyrule once the opening storms passed. They had remained in their large forms, and continued living with the cycle of being human once every full moon. Artemis and Alethea had cubs - three, to be exact. And Melissa was now expecting some in the springtime. Alethea's had come last year, and were grower larger by the day. Two boys and a girl; Bristle, Thon, and Mara. Fenrir and Melissa had felt the storm coming, and as they predicted, so had the others, but they were still outside when the storm was getting ready to strike. Fenrir had just run out to look for them while her made Melissa stay behind. She paced, listening for the faintest sound of paws hitting the ground.

**"Melissa! Melissa!"**

Hearing her name, the she-wolf turned, seeing Mara -with her easy-to-spot black fur and sky blue eyes- pounce in, followed by her brothers and Artemis and Alethea. When no one else followed, Melissa demanded, **"Where're the others?"**

**"We thought they were in here,"** Alethea said quickly.

Melissa growled in her throat, and just as she was about to dart outside, the three pups and their father blocked the way. Bristle, having a dark brown colored coat, shook his head frantically, **"No, Melissa! The storm is going to his any second!"**

**"But the others are still out there-!"**

She was cut off abruptly as the snow began blowing fiercely diagonally outside. The older wolves walked to the edge of the cave while the younger ones huddled up for warmth. Melissa shifted her weight over and over again, and Alethea assured, **"Don't worry - they'll be fine. Fenrir knows this forest like the back of his paw. He'll bring them back, no problem."**

**"It's not that I don't trust them...it's just..."**

Artemis nudged her, **"We know. You just care for him. C'mon, we're not dense!"**

They waited for about eight or nine or maybe even ten minutes before another form of life entered the cave. They all sat down close to each other before they heard a faint howl outside. Their ears pricked up, and Thon, who had light brown fur and brown eyes, jumped up. He went to the edge of the cave, and practically jumped up and down, showing his happiness as he saw the shadows of the ones who'd been outside. One by one, they piled into the cave. Larka first, then Mogra and Fell, followed by Fenrir. The four shook the snow from their coats, and Melissa and Alethea jumped up, **"Are you all okay?"**

**"We're fine," **Fenrir assured.

**"Positive?"**

**"Yeah."**

-----

The Hero of Twilight stared out at the blizzard from inside his home in Ordon. It'd been so long since he'd seen the wolf pack. Because of that, it felt like there was a little hole in his heart, and it grew bigger with each passing year. It'd been four years...going on five. They had promised to visit as often as they could, and he could understand at first that it would be a little strange if a wolf pack went to Link's house. But still...there had been lots more game since the winter moved in. Maybe...just maybe...they would be forced to come down from wherever they were.

It was still...only a maybe.

Their mayor, Bo, had still missed his daughter, and given up his role. Link had taken over for him. Colin still enjoyed going to hang out with his friend, Colette always with him. She was getting bigger, already four years older. She looked so much like her mother, but had her father's eyes and nose. And his smile. Link didn't mind the younger children's company, but he still longed for his other friends, too.

Midna and Orion.

Zelda.

Fenrir, Arla, Alethea, Artemis, Mogra, Fell, and Larka.

...Melissa. 

He had thought it was strange that she had decided to go home when the Goddesses gave her a chance to go home.

**---Flashback---**

**(Link's PoV)**

**Nayru, Din, and Farore had summoned us to the Sacred Grove, where they spoke with us, and only us. Din began, "Heroine, we appreciate all you have done for Hyrule, Raslynn, and Twilight. However...you still don't belong here. It disrupts the balance of the universe."**

**Nayru spoke more quietly, "What Din is saying...is that we're giving you an oppertunity. You may go home, if you wish."**

**I snapped my head toward Melissa. I saw her hesitate, but look back at me. Her voice was shaking, but she asked, "If I was to leave...I wouldn't ever see them again, would I?"**

**"No," Farore shook her head, "but the best you have if to only come back once with Din's power."**

**I looked at her, "Come again?"**

**"When you first brought her to Lake Hyrule, it was our will. However, when you were on Earth, Heroine...the God you met was actually me," Din cocked her head like it should've been obvious, "and I gave you the power to go back to Hyrule. But it's limited. You've already gone back once, and if you went back to Earth, you could only go and come back one time."**

**It seemed like forever for Melissa to come up with an answer. She seemed to be thinking it over, find a dead end, then go back and think it over once more. I was that the Goddess of Power was getting antsy just as Melissa brought up, "If I stayed, would I at least be able to visit my family?"**

**Nayru nodded, "Yes. Only about once or twice a Hylian year, so that her power doesn't wear out."**

**"If that's the case...I'm going to stay."**

**I looked at her in surprise. Even though her world had so many things that we didn't have, she'd prefer to stay! It's not that I'm complaining, but...**

**The Goddess looked among each other, as if for confirmation that they heard the same thing. Farore nodded, "If that is what you choose. Be well."**

**In a flash, they disappeared.**

**Melissa let out a deep sigh, as if she'd been holding her breath the whole time. I looked at her again, "Are you sure about this?"**

**She cocked an eyebrow at me, "What? Upset that there's another Hero in town?"**

**"No, I was just thinking that you'd go back."**

**"No...this world...there's just something connecting me to it. I feel like I should stay," then, as if she read my mind, "and sure, we have more stuff than you guys, but...this world is more pure. The air is clean no matter where you go. This world isn't worried about dying because of pollution. I like it better here."**

**"If you say so."**

**---End Flashback---**

What was the pack up to now while they were free?

---

Zelda heaved a deep sigh as she cradled her four year old daughter as her son pounced around his mother's feet, "Pick me up, Mommy! Pick me up! Pwease!"

"I can only do so much, Theron. Hold on..." she knelt, balancing Thora in one arm, and Theron in the other.

It was times like this that she felt the most lonely without her husband with her. She had named her son after him, but even these two innocent souls couldn't fill the hole in her heart that was still there from Theron's death. Not to mention, she wish that she could see her twin brother more often. He was busy, though, taking care of Ordon. He had his own problems. But...what became of the wolves? It'd been years since she'd seen them.

At least the world was settled with dark gods and whatnot.

-----

**Me: Prologue's are normally short, right? I think this fits.**

**Fenrir: You're weird. It was...**

**Me: Don't say it. You are evil...EVIL, I SAY! (waves garlic)**

**Fenrir: Ooh, garlic! (eats)**

**Me: ...**

**EGP: No lucky, Nessie.**

**Me: I see that...(eats whatever is left of garlic)**

**Fenrir: I guess I'll do my job now...please review this story, and the faster you review, the faster the next chapter comes up. If you have suggestions for anything, or want to help improve this story...let's just call it a review. **

**Me: Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Me: Muha. My first chapter! Yay!**

**Fenrir: You have anymore garlic?**

**EGP: At home.**

**Me: At home.**

**Fenrir: But you're BOTH AT HOME! I want more garlic.**

**Me: Stini...are you thinking what I'm thinking...?**

**EGP: Oh, yeah.**

**(poof)**

**Lloyd (from Tales of Symphonia): Huh? Where am I?**

**EGP: Lloyd...EAT THE TOMATO!!**

**Lloyd: Oh, shi-! NOO!! NOT TOMATOES!! (runs for life back to the ToS Trailer)**

**Me: Sorry. We needed humor.**

**Fenrir: ...Umm...Sylph and EGP own nothing of LoZ or ToS...O.O'**

_**Chapter 1**_

**"Okay...are you ready to go?" **Fenrir looked back at his pack. Once they nodded confirmation, they headed outside. The blizzard had stopped, and they were taking this chance to slip as far down the mountain as possible before they sensed another storm. They ran downhill, Fenrir and Melissa first, the pups next, and the rest of the pack following close behind. For how long they ran, they didn't know. Soon enough, though, the clouds all passed, revealing a dark and stary night. Once near the Hyrule Fields, they halted. They settled in for the night, staying close to each other.

Alethea wondered aloud, **"I wonder how Link and Zelda are doing."**

Fenrir quickly glanced toward Melissa. She's always been touchy on the subject of the Hero of Twilight. They hadn't exactly parted in the best way. Link had wanted to say something to her - he could tell - but she'd pushed them on before he could tell her. Melissa averted her eyes from his and stared at the stars. Using her Wolven name, Fenrir crawled a little closer, offering warmth, **"Zarah, are you okay?"**

**"Yeah..."**

**"You sure?"**

**"Once we get in warmer weather...yeah...I will be."**

**"It will be sooner than you think."**

**"Normally, yeah."**

Colin shivered as he quickly ran off toward Mayor Link's house. He decided to leave Colette at home today. She was taking a nap, and so was his mother. He ran quickly, which was hard, considering he was covered and stiffened by his jackets, mittens, scarves, and heavy boots. He muttered to himself, "You'd think Dad wouldn't act so much like Mom..."

He knocked on Link's door, but received no answer. He slowly cracked the door and called, "Link? You here?"

Despite whether the Hero was in there or not, he went in and shut the door. "Link?" he called softer. The teen couldn't explain it, but...there was a tension in the air. Like...the air was tighter inside the house than it was anywhere else...

He looked around on the first floor, but he wasn't to be seen. Then, he heard a faint voice from upstairs. He quietly tip-toed up, not meaning to eavesdrop, but...

The voices were undectable. One said, "...is coming."

"Can you...of them...they get here?"

"No problem."

Colin strained to hear. One voice sounded more rough, but the other...was really familiar...but it didn't sound like Link.

"Once you get rid of the Heroine, and the pesky dogs, I can regain my true power!"

"Of course. I only ask for time."

"...Not too long. If you wait too long, I will influence your sister."

"It's strange...that you're cooperating so easily. Oh, well. DON'T take too long."

"Yes, sir."

Colin held his breath. The man stood up. Those pointy Hylian ears...that blonde hair...Link?! The other stood. Blacker...orange hair...no...not...

"Of course you know it won't take long, Ganondorf."

Not caring about being quiet, Colin flew down the stairs, shaking his head, running out the door into the snow. He tripped on a rock, and when he flipped over, he saw Link's blade at his throat. He saw Link's gaze turned down on him, his eyes...not the same as they used to be. "Colin..."

**--Time lapse - three days--**

On the third day of their journey, the wolves had finally decided on what to do: they would keep on moving, to visit their old Hero in his village, then head back to the fields for the rest of spring, summer, and fall. Perhaps...the Hyrule Fields would become their permanent home. Perhaps not. Once they were out in the fields, they saw all the rabbits, deer, and such game to be hunted. Yet, as if the animals knew they weren't looking for a mid-day meal, they didn't scamper off, fleeing for their lives. Sure, little animals ran behind their mothers, but the mothers' didn't move. They merely glanced, and as if saying, 'oh, whatever,' they went back to searching for grass under the snow. Ahead on towards Kakariko, they heard the faint shouts of laughter and thudding sounds. Whatever the children were doing, they were having much fun. Fenrir looked around the corner, and saw all the children of Kakariko out and playing in the snow - most were throwing snowballs or sledding down the hill from Death Mountain. Fenrir sighed deeply.

**"Can't we go around them?" **Artemis sighed in agreement.

**"Unless you wanna regrow hands on the full moon, sure. Otherwise, we'll just have to walk right on through, hoping they won't think we're meaning to cause harm," **Melissa frowned.

**"Oh, well, then...here we go..."**

_**"Hey, Melissa! Is that you?!" **_an excited voice whinnied.

**"Zoltan!" **Melissa stood still as her old companion ran up to her.

Since she had left with the wolves, Zoltan wanted to remain with her and by her side, but she told him to stay in Kakariko. At least until they finished settling in more and getting all the rebuilding done. Melissa _had _missed him deeply during the long absence, and she was sure he felt the same way.

_**"Are you guys finally here to stay?"**_

__**"We have to - at least until fall," **Mogra sniffed around the air.

Bristle, Thon, and Mara stared up at the large horse, not sure of what they were supposed to do. Their tails slowly tucked under, and they looked like they were ready to sprint if Zoltan charged.

Realizing that there were an additional three wolves, he bent his neck down and sniffed them, _**"Hey, there. I'm Zoltan. Who're you?"**_

__The three were frozen in fear.

**"Oh, don't mind them, they're shy. These are mine and Artemis's children, Thon, Bristle, and Mara," **Alethea chuckled.

**"Speaking of which..." **Fell grinned, revealing his teeth, **"...how's it goin' between you and Epona, huh, big guy?"**

Zoltan snorted and stomped his foot, _**"We are fine! As a matter of fact..."**_

__**"No...! You didn't...!" **Arla looked like she was about to fall over in shock.

_**"We have a young colt! As I am proud to admit!"**_

__**"Good goin', big guy!" **Fell bumped up against the horse's leg.

If it was possible for a horse to blush, Zoltan would probably be doing it.

**"He got a name?" **Arla inquired.

_**"Philip."**_

__**"Philip."**

_**"Do you have a problem with that?" **_Zoltan's eyes blazed with anger as the pups yelped and ran off to the side.

**"No! Philip...nice, strong name...said it to get the feel of it," **Artemis nodded slowly, begging him to buy it.

If he didn't, he didn't show it. _**"What did you need?"**_

__**"We need to get through town," **Melissa informed, **"But we don't want the villagers to think that we're going to cause them harm."**

_**"No problem. Just follow behind me."**_

__**"Thanks, big guy," **Fell nodded, **"We'll owe ya one. As a matter of fact, is Link still in Ordon?"**

_**"Yes. He's raising Philip there with Epona. I imagine he's coming up on two years old, so he'll be being broken soon. Perhaps."**_

__**"Interesting...interesting..."**

Zoltan turned and he walked towards the village. Cautiously, the wolves followed behind (the pups wanting to be last, but 'father' wouldn't let them). Some children shrieked as they saw the wolves, but no one farther than a couple steps back. One child called for Renado, and the Shaman ran outside. "Children," he called, "do not move!"

The wolves kept their heads down, avoiding eye contact, especially Melissa, not wanting Renado catch sight of her one-of-a-kind light purple eyes. He may get suspicious; her horse, her eyes...the wolves that he may remember...

**--Melissa's PoV--**

_Please don't look at me, please don't...just let us get on through here without any trouble...just want to get through...don't look at me, Renado, _I prayed in my mind.

"Renado...I have my bow and arrows..." I heard a man say as I was about to pass by Renado. Without thinking, I raised my head and bared fangs at him, growling a warning in my throat.

You just don't mess with my pack. You do, you're really gonna wish you hadn't.

_Crap. He saw._

I quickly ducked my head down again, hoping Renado hadn't seen my eyes. I heard the Shaman say, "No, let them pass in peace...however."

_No, no, no, no...please, no..._

Expecting me to answer, he whispered, "Melissa?"

Don't respond. Don't respond. You don't have to answer your human name. Only your wolf name...don't respond to him.

Yes! I managed to keep my head down and not make contact with him. Thank the Goddesses.

We followed Zoltan until we were out of the village, and he turned at the gate, _**"Can you make it from here?"**_

__**"I think we'll manage. Thanks a lot, Zoltan," **beside me, Fenrir bobbed his head in appreciation.

_**"Sure thing."**_

__When he turned to leave, I felt my heart wrench tight, and I felt like I did when I first left him four years ago. Once again, not thinking, I called out, **"Do you not want to come, Zoltan?"**

_**"Huh?" **_He turned back to me, as if he didn't expect me to say something like that.

**"I mean..." **'I haven't seen you in four years and don't want to see you go so soon'? No. Of course that's not what came out. **"Don't you want to see Epona and Philip? Besides...I think Kakariko can take care of themselves from here on out. Don't you think?"**

After pondering on it, Zoltan nodded, _**"I suppose...if that's okay with the others."**_

__**"It's fine," **the others shrugged somewhat.

I could tell his face lightened. Normally, as far as I knew, horses that were the father never really cared, but...that was on Earth. Not Hyrule. I supposed it could be different here, right?

**"Then I suppose we should get going," **Larka spoke finally since we'd gotten near Kakariko.

**--Regular PoV--**

"What is it, Arlin?" the queen of Raslynn approached her daughter, who was standing at the window, staring at the snow.

"Oh, it's nothing, mother...I was just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Everyone that helped me...and yet...everyone who didn't. Our villagers...evil...Mother?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Do you have that same feeling? That something awful is either going to happen or is happening now?"

"...Yes. I feel it will be a horrid thing; what will happen."

"We have to stop this! He can't do that! He's the GOOD GUY, for goodness sakes!"

"Calm down, Din. I know that this isn't a very good situation, but...I'm sure he..."

"Go on, Nayru."

"Okay, Farore...He may have intentions for his actions, but still...it is shocking."

"That he would do such a thing, yes. However...we should try and contact him. We deserve an explanation."

"...I believe I can give you one."

"Queen of Twilight? How did you get to this place?"

"I'm not sure, myself. Is this a dream?"

"Oh, crap..."

"I believe I'm with you on this one, Din..."

"What? Where am I? Are you the Goddesses? Am I dead?"

"You very well may be."

"...What?"

**Fenrir: Excuse me...but did you just-**

**Me: Leave a cliffy?! Oh, yeah!!**

**EGP: Although it'll probably be resolved next chapter.**

**Me: (gasp) No...it won't. It may take a couple chapters, and they'll probably all be at the end.**

**Fenrir: Did you just kill Midna?!**

**Me: You know what you need, Fenrir? You need someone else in here.**

**(poof)**

**Hikari (my created main character from InuYasha): Where the hell am I now?**

**Fenrir: ...Now who?**

**Hikari: Hey! You wanna say that to my face?**

**EGP: Hikari is pretty much her violent, alter-ego.**

**Fenrir: O.O**

**Hikari: But I guess since we're gonna be stuck here that we may try and get along. EGP, go back to Naomi and Sesshomaru. Things are getting out of control.**

**EGP/Me: O.O**

**EGP: Byegoodluckyouguys! Mycharactershadbetternotbegetting-! (runs to InuYasha Trailer)**

**Fenrir/Me: O.O**

**Hikari: God, I was glad to leave. Any longer and I think I may've killed myself. It doesn't help when...well, I'll skip the details. Drop a line on your way out, mortals.**

**Fenrir: Then what are YOU?**

**Hikari: 3/4 demon. Live longer than you. LOTS LONGER.**

**Fenrir: How old are you...?**

**Hikari: 2501.**

**Fenrir: O.o I need someone more human in here...**


End file.
